Computer, electronic devices and other related devices are developed continuously. Therefore, the data or instruction transmissions between different components are performed by wires so that connecting terminals are more and more important. To transfer data correctly, each pin of a terminal must be completely connected to each conductive metal wires of a cable. Therefore, how to connect pins of a terminal to metal wires of a cable rapidly and effectively has become a critical point in manufacturing terminals.
Since the function of the transmitting wire connected to a terminal is varied, the prior art that a terminal is connected to a plurality of wires with the same diameter is changed. Currently, a terminal is necessary to be connected with a plurality of wires with different diameters by pins, such as universal serial buses. In general, in that system, a terminal is connected to four wires (afterward, it will be developed to be connected to six or eight wires). Two wires are coarse, and the other two are slender. The two coarse wires are power wires (wire of electric number 24 to number 28 according to the current. The larger the number, the thinner the diameter). The wire for signal transmission is slender (wire of electric number 28 to 30). Therefore, the terminal of the wires must be connected to wires of different diameters. However, in order to have a preferred quality of connection, in the manufacturing of the terminal, different parts must be prepared, such as metal pins, and fixing press plates. The manufacturing process is thus prolonged. The parts can not be standardized so that the compatibility is low.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a terminal for assembling wires of different diameters, wherein a terminal can be assembled with conductive wires of different diameters, such as UBS or 1394 terminals. A base is placed in a terminal, and a piercing conductive piece can be installed in the base. A buckling press is used to be pressed as metal wires are positioned so that conductive wires of different diameters in a predetermined range can be connected effectively.